Miss you
by Miyazaki Reika
Summary: Naruhina itu gak ngerti satu sama lain.. Sasori ama Nazuki,, dua dua nya cuek dan dingin. Gaara tertutup sama Matsuri. Sasuke bersikap dingin kepada Sakura. Kan jadi rumit!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog..

Aku tau,, semuanya adalah kesalahan

Kesalahanku yang membuatmu tersiksa

Tiap aku ingin menghadapinya bersama mu

Kau makin tersiksa

Kau ingin aku melupakanmu...

Cerita ini mungkin akan lebih simple klo Naruto dan Hinata saling mengerti. Cerita ini mungkin tidak akan rumit klo Nazuki ama Sasori tidak cuek. Cerita ini akan terkesan romantis klo Gaara bisa melupakan kenangan buruknya dan lebih terbuka dengan Matsuri. Cerita ini mungkin akan terasa hangat klo Sasuke bersikap hangat kepada Sakura.

Haloo! Ini baru pengenalan nya ya? Review nya jangan lupa,, klo mau review juga sih..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : Naruhina Gaamatsu Sasonazu Sasusaku

Semoga Readers suka sama Fanfic yang Author gaje ini buat.. Ya,, begitulah.. I hope you like my hard works ^^

.

Chapter 2

.

Miss you

.

Sangat sulit melupakan mu

Melupakan mu, membuat ku sakit

Sampai kapan kau akan mengujiku?

Hanya dengan menutup mataku, aku bisa melihatmu

Tapi aku sadar, hal ini juga sebuah kebahagiaan

Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Pasti semua mengenal si pangeran es ini. Semua orang selalu ingin dekat dengan nya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum adalah dambaan fans fans fanatiknya. Tak jarang diloker Sasuke terdapat berbagai jenis surat cinta berbagai warna dan kalimat kalimat puitis yang membuatnya mual. Entah kenapa hanya dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke sudah membuat begitu banyak gadis yang terpesona.

"Dia lagi" gumam Sasuke saat mendapati surat cinta berwarna biru dengan nama pengirim yang sama "Haruno Sakura" gumam Sasuke lagi dan mulai membuka surat itu, entah kenapa dia merasa penasaran dengan isi nya kali ini. Dia sangat jarang untuk sekedar membuka satu persatu surat Sakura yang selalu menempel dipintu lokernya.

Aku selalu bermimpi indah setiap malam,,

Yaitu saat kamu menyadari kehadiranku

Tapi, aku ingin itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi...

Aku suka Sasuke- kun

Sakura,,

Sasuke meramas kertas itu dan membuang nya di tempat sampah didekat tempat nya berdiri sekarang "Omong kosong" cibir Sasuke

'Dia tidak pernah bosan melakukan ini' batin Sasuke. Memang hanya Sakura yang tak pernah absen mengirimkan kertas kertas yang berisikan kalimat kalimat puitis kepada Sasuke. Setiap hari.

Terdapat senyum yang sangat tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke saat mendapati Adik perempuan nya di gerbang sekolah dengan ekspresi wajah yang mirip dengan nya, datar. Seketika senyum itu lenyap saat dia akan segera memulai perbincangan dengan adik nya itu. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin terlihat ekspresif oleh siapa pun. Termasuk saudara saudara nya sendiri.

"Nazuki" panggil Sasuke. Sedangkan Nazuki hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi 'Apa?' kepada nya

"Lo pulang sama siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Dagu Nazuki terangkat memberikan Sasuke isyarat untuk menatap orang yang dia tunjuk. Sasuke menghela nafas saat mendapati orang yang sifat nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan nya, tapi lebih ekspresif dari pada Sasuke.

"Hhh,, ternyata Sasuke" kata Sasori dengan nada yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan. Diam diam Sasuke merasa tersingkir saat di sekitar nya ada Sasori. Dan yang parah nya lagi dia adalah pacar adik nya sendiri, yang pasti Sasuke akan selalu, selalu dan selalu bertemu dengan nya setiap hari.

"Sasuke- nii belum pulang? Udah mau ujan nih" kata Nazuki

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk pergi duluan. Nazuki yang kurang peduli hanya mengangkat bahu dan langsung pergi diikuti Sasori. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sasori 'Awas saja kalau Nazuki kenapa kenapa' batin Sasuke dan bergantian menatap Nazuki.

"Dasa.."

"Sasuke- kun? Belum pulang?" perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga nya. Dengan perlahan dia menatap ke sumber suara dan mendapati gadis bersurai pink sebahu yang tengah menatap nya di balik manik emerald nya. Sasuke akui, dia adalah gadis yang manis.

"Hn,, memang nya sekarang gue ada dimana?" Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum. Ya,,, dia tau pasti Sasuke akan bersikap ketus kepada nya.

"Nanti hujan lho" lanjut Sakura sambil menatap ke langit yang terlihat mendung

"Hn" respon Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel nya.

Tak berapa lama, rintikan hujan mulai turun sedikir demi sedikit hingga menjadi deras. 'Benar hujan' batin Sasuke.

"Nih" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menawarkan payung kepada nya "Pake gih! Udah hujan nih!" kata Sakura dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah nya. Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengambil payung itu dan membuka nya "Lo gak make?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura sejenak berpikir dan tiba tiba tertawa "Iya yah! Nanti gue make apa? Duh! gimana nih" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas "Dasar aneh. Sini" kata Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, begitu pun Sasuke. Dia juga terkejut dengan perbuatan nya kepada Sakura. Mereka berdua sama sama diam. Keheningan yang di ciptakan oleh mereka sendiri membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Cepat cepat dia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan,, salah tingkah?

"Eh,, yuk! Nanti hujan nya tambah deras lagi" kata Sakura memecah keheningan tadi

"Rumah lo di mana?" tanya Sasuke

"Gak jauh dari rumah lo kok.. Rumah gue ama lo beda beberapa rumah lalu klo belok kiri menuju ke rumah lo" jelas Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk "Gue antar lo dulu" sahut Sasuke.

"Hhh,," Nazuki menatap lurus ke depan ke arah hujan yang turun tanpa henti

"Pake" kata Sasori dan melempar jaket nya kepada Nazuki dan langsung ditangkap nya dengan mudah "Lo gak pake?" tanya Nazuki

"Gak perlu,, nanti klo lo sakit kan repot.. Sasuke ama Itachi- senpai marah ama gue lalu gue gak bisa sama lo lagi" suara Sasori merendah dikalimat nya yang terakhir hingga Nazuki tidak mendengar nya. Begitulah Sasori. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain tau apa yang dia rasakan. Bahkan perasaan nya terhadap pacar sendiri. Bukankah itu aneh? Tidak ingin pacar nya tau betapa sayang nya dia kepada pacar nya. Seharus nya dia harus sering mengatakan 'Gue sayang lo' atau sejenis nya. Tapi itu bukanlah kebiasaan Sasori.

Dia selalu terlihat cuek dan masa bodo' tentang apapun. Tidak akan tau dan tidak akan mau tau selama tidak mengganggu kenyamanan nya. Nazuki yang tidak banyak bicara dan tidak kalah cuek dengan Sasori selalu saja menguji kesabaran nya. Dari perkataan Nazuki yang kadang kadang membuat nya kesal sampai kepribadian Nazuki yang sering berubah ubah, semua dia hadapi sendiri.

Tapi, dia selalu menyayangi Nazuki, selalu.

Begitulah, saat seseorang jatuh cinta,, dia akan menganggap orang yang dia sayangi adalah yang paling sempurna.

"Sasori?"

Sasori menoleh "Hmm?"

"Dingin banget" kata Nazuki polos dan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Sasori menghela nafas 'Dia berubah lagi' batin Sasori.

Kedua tangan Sasori melingkar di tubuh Nazuki yang kini terbalut dengan jaket hitam nya. "Hangat gak" bisik Sasori di telinga Nazuki

Nazuki POV

Aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas tangan nya yang mulai melingkar dan merapatkan tubuhku kedalam pelukan nya. Dia menghembuskan nafas nya dengan sangat perlahan menggelitik leher ku membuat ku tak nyaman.

"Hangat gak?" bisik nya ditelinga ku

"Hm,, lumayan" jawab ku sekenanya dan mengelus perlahan surai merah nya. Sasori adalah Sasori. Laki laki yang tampan bersurai merah dengan iris hazel yang selalu menatap ku lembut. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan 'Sayang' kepadaku, tapi dia menggambarkan nya dengan tingkah laku nya. Itu lebih membuat ku senang dari pada embel embel omong kosong.

Aku terhanyut dalam momen hangat ini. Membiarkan Sasori menyandarkan kepala nya ke bahu ku dari belakang. Tangan ku masih betah mengusap kepala nya. Siapa yang tidak akan senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pacar sendiri?

"Nazuki?"

"Hm?"

"Lo sayang gue gak? Jawab dengan jujur" tanya Sasori yang kini memain mainkan rambut ku.. Kenapa dia selalu bertanya seperti ini?

"Menurut lo?"

"Gak tau"

"Ya,,, gimana ya?" aku jadi bingung sendiri "Begitulah" jawab ku. Dapat aku dengar dengan jelas helaan nafas nya dan pelukan nya mulai mengendur. Aku membalikan badanku menghadap nya yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sas? Lo kenapa?" tanyaku sedangkan dia hanya diam. Hujan masih turun dengan deras nya menemani kami yang masing diam. Apa aku mengacaukan suasana? Apa perlu aku melukiskan nya dengan kata kata? Apa perlakuan ku belum juga cukup?

Hinata menatap sendu ke arah jendela kamar nya yang basah terkena air hujan. Mata lavender khas keluarga Hyuga nya memperlihatkan kesedihan dari hati nya. Rasa sakit karena mencintai seseorang di bawah tekanan Ayah nya. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?

"Tidak lagi!" Pekik Hinata dan cepat cepat mengusap air mata nya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menetes membasahi pipi nya. Namun nihil, tiap dia berusaha keras menahan air mata nya, air mata nya makin banyak menetes hingga dia menyerah menahan air mata nya. Dia melepaskan semua nya. Sebenar nya sekarang dia bisa berteriak melepaskan semua nya, tapi dia selalu saja menyimpan nya sendiri. Dan selalu berpikir dia akan mampu menanggung semua nya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dia tau dia butuh seseorang sekarang. Seseorang yang bisa membuat nya merasa lebih baik. Sayang nya dia tidak punya.

"Naruto- kun,," gumam Hinata dan memutuskan untuk tetap menatap hujan dibalik jendela kamar nya.

Halo halo! (Lambai lambai tangan gaje)

Gimana? Gaje? Semoga gak ngecewain :' ) Klo Gaara ama Matsuri mungkin di chapter depan.. ada gak yang pecinta Gaamatsu? Fanfic dengan pairing Gaamatsu gak banyak.. Hhh, Author jadi sedih,, susah ngedapatin fanfic gaamatsu bahasa indonesia. Eh. Kok jadi curhat gini sih? Udah ah!

Di tungga kritik dan saran nya ya! Jaa ne! Semoga ketemu lagi di Chapter selanjut nya..

Author_


End file.
